Je te déteste parce que je t'aime
by flogudule
Summary: OS.Je t'aime tant que je ne peux vivre sans toi.Tu es toute ma vie.Mais si un jour, tes sentiments changent, dis le moi.Lorsqu'Hermione dit ceci, elle est loin de se douter qu'elle signe l'anéantissement de son coeur et de sa vie


Coucou 

Voici un petit OS écrit hier soir dans un moment de blues... J'espère qu'il vous plaira...

Bonne lecture

Bisous

Flog

* * *

_Pour toi qui bouleverse mon coeur, parfois vers la tristesse, souvent vers le bonheur..._

**Je te déteste parce que je t'aime**

Je te déteste. Je me déteste.

Je te déteste parce que je t'aime. Je me déteste parce que je t'aime et que je n'arrive pas à me détacher de toi.

Je t'ai aimé et je t'aime toujours. Mais tu m'as blessée, tu m'as trahie et dans mon cœur s'enfoncent des lames acérées qui font couler mes yeux alors que je viens de perdre le soleil de ma vie.

Je te déteste car je t'ai rencontré et je t'ai aimé au premier regard. Je te déteste car tu as dit m'aimer, tu m'as fait connaître l'amour pour me l'arracher maintenant en me demandant pardon pour ce que tu me faisais subir.

Au fond de mon cœur, je sais déjà que je ne te déteste pas vraiment, que c'est la colère de te voir m'abandonner qui me donne ce sentiment mais qu'en vérité, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours.

Je me déteste parce que j'ai signé moi-même la fin de notre bonheur...

J'ai eu un jour l'impression que tu ne mettais aucun sentiment lorsque tu me disais que tu m'aimais, que tu me répondais juste pour que je te laisse tranquille et dès ce moment-là, je t'ai demandé de me dire, sincèrement, si tu m'aimais encore ou non.  
Je t'ai demandé plusieurs fois de me le dire si un jour, tu ne m'aimais plus. Je t'ai dit et redit que je préférais qu'on se séparer plutôt que d'être ensemble sans que l'un aime l'autre.

Je te l'ai tant et tant répété qu'un jour, tu es venu près de moi, tu t'es assis à côté de moi sur un des grands fauteuils pourpres de Gryffondor sans trop t'approcher de moi. Je me suis demandée pourquoi, un sinistre pressentiment m'a étreint et j'ai papillonné des yeux pour que mes larmes ne débordent pas.

J'ai eu peur et c'est d'une voix blanche que je t'ai demandé :  
« Ca va Harry ? Il y a un problème ? »

Ca faisait quelques temps que j'avais arrêté d'utiliser des petits surnoms tendres comme 'mon Cœur' et Harry ne m'avait jamais rien dit là-dessus. J'avais conclu qu'il n'y prêtait hélas aucune importance.

« Hum... Mione... Il faut que je te dise quelque chose... »

En entendant cela, mon cœur se crispa... C'était ça ! Il allait me dire que c'était fini... Harry fixait d'ailleurs obstinément le sol entre ses pieds alors qu'il croisait sans cesse nerveusement ses mains...

« Je te demande pardon Mione... Tu m'as demandé de te le dire si un jour ça... enfin... si je... si tu... si quelque chose changeait et... hum... je me dois de venir te parler alors... »

Je sentais sa voix se briser, chercher ses mots, trébucher sur la formulation la moins douloureuse sans pourtant la trouver... Même si il ne m'aimait plus vraiment, je restais sans doute pour lui une grande amie à qui il ne voulait pas faire trop de mal.  
A cette pensée, je ne pus empêcher une moue ironique d'apparaître à mon visage... Il ne voulait surement pas me faire trop de mal mais il allait pourtant et consciemment me briser le cœur dans quelques instants.  
Harry savait que je l'aimais, il savait qu'une simple séparation lors des vacances me rendait terriblement malheureuse mais j'avais moi-même tout mis en place pour qu'il puisse me donner le coup de grâce... Je lui avais tant demandé de me le dire s'il ne m'aimait plus qu'il respectait ma demande...

En effet, il m'a annoncé ce à quoi je m'annonçais déjà... Il l'a fait avec autant de douceur qu'il le pouvait mais pour moi ça ne changeait rien : la seule chose que je retenais, c'est qu'il me quittait...

« Voilà Hermione... Tu m'as toujours demandée de te le dire si un jour... Enfin, tu m'as toujours dit que tu ne voulais pas qu'on soit ensemble sans... » Harry s'arrêta brusquement de parler pour me jeter un regard furtif par lequel il aperçut mes yeux embués puis reprit, la gorge serrée : « Sans amour Mione... Je suis désolée Mione... Tu m'as rendu très heureux pendant plusieurs mois, tu as donné un sens à ma vie mais... pardonne-moi... les choses ont changé... J'ai longuement réfléchi... Je voulais être sûr de ce que je ressentais, ne pas te faire de fausse douleur... Je suis désolée Hermione mais... je crois qu'il serait mieux qu'on redevienne des meilleurs amis... Je... j'ai cru t'aimer mais... je pense que j'avais envie... j'avais envie d'aimer mais tu m'as fait réfléchir en me disant de te le dire si je ne t'aimais plus... J'ai beaucoup réfléchi durant la nuit et lorsque je m'entrainais seul au Quidditch et... je crois que je me suis trompé... Pardonne-moi Mione... Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi... Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, tu restes dans mon cœur une meilleure amie extraordinaire mais tu m'as demandé de te le dire si un jour mes sentiments changeaient et je pense que tu avais raison de me le demander... »

Harry avait terminé ce terrible aveu avec des cassures dans sa voix et son regard fuyant s'était mis à regarder les murs de la Salle commune, les flammes qui léchaient l'âtre, les livres posés sur les tables... partout... partout sauf vers moi... Il ne voulait pas me regarder, il ne voulait pas voir les larmes couler silencieusement, discrètement, sur mes joues alors que je sentais tout sang se retirer de mon visage et toute chaleur quitter mon corps.

Voilà...je le savais. C'était fini entre nous... Harry ne m'aimait plus... Je m'en doutais et pourtant mon cœur venait d'être massacré.

Un flot de larmes inondait maintenant mon visage tandis qu'une phrase prenait à chaque seconde plus de poids, plus de force, plus de douleur dans mon esprit et dans mon cœur...

Harry ne m'aimait plus. Harry ne m'aimait plus ! Harry ne m'aimait plus !

Je venais de perdre le soleil de ma vie et je n'avais plus de but... Les études ? Non... Sans amour, pourquoi réussir professionnellement ? A quoi cela servait-il d'avoir une belle carrière si c'était pour rentrer seule le soir dans un appartement où seul le silence m'accueillerait et accompagnerait mes soirées et mes nuits !

J'étais purement et simplement anéantie...

J'aurais du lui dire quelque chose, faire comprendre à Harry qu'il avait eu raison de m'avouer la vérité mais je ne pouvais pas... J'avais l'impression d'être une statue de glace sans cœur et je ne pouvais faire un geste...

Une bouffée de colère me submergea alors sans pourtant que mon être ne la laisse transparaitre... J'étais suprêmement en colère. Contre moi qui avais tant insisté pour qu'il me le dise s'il ne m'aimait plus. Contre moi qui avait tant évoqué cette possibilité qu'elle était devenue réalité. Contre moi qui avais cru que jamais tu ne m'aimerais plus, qui avais cru qu'en te disant cela, je te laissais une certaine liberté alors que j'étais en train de préparer l'assassinat de mon cœur...

Et puis... j'étais aussi énervée contre lui... Contre Harry qui venait de détruire ma vie... Je l'aimais mais je ne pouvais retenir cette colère qui me submergeait et qui me donnait envie de lui faire du mal tout en pleurant...

Je voulais mourir. Je n'avais plus de cœur, plus de rêves, plus d'espoir. La mort me paraissait être une échappatoire assez douce comparée à l'idée de vivre sans Harry et donc sans amour.

J'avais toujours cru au bonheur, je l'avais connu et je savais avec certitude que je n'aimerais plus donc que je ne le recroiserais plus.

J'étais née le jour où Harry m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait, ce jour-là mon cœur s'était épanoui pour la première fois... Et aujourd'hui, je venais de mourir...

Voilà Harry... Tu sais tout maintenant... Je t'aime et ma vie était auprès de toi, dorénavant je ne vis plus, je survis.

Tu as été toute ma vie et je te prie de me pardonner pour tout le mal que je vais te faire.

Je t'aimerai toujours...

Mione

£I£I£I£I£I£I£I£I

Maintenant que j'ai déposé ma lettre pliée en deux sur mon oreiller, je me dirige furtivement vers l'entrée du château.

J'ai mis sur ma lettre qu'elle était destinée à Harry Potter... Demain matin, lorsque mes camarades se réveilleront, elles verront mon lit vide, apercevront ma lettre et courront sans doute avertir Harry... Il lira mon dernier message et puis... après, nous verrons... enfin, ils verront...

Sans doute personne ne comprendra-t-il pourquoi la 'si brillante, la si intelligente' Hermione Granger s'était suicidée... Sauf Harry... Harry saura... Mais j'espère de tout cœur qu'il s'en remettra... Malgré tout, je l'aime et je veux qu'il soit heureux...

D'un pas rapide et discret, je parcours les corridors de Poudlard jusqu'à ce que j'arrive aux grandes portes que j'ouvre doucement, juste de la largeur qu'il me faut pour pouvoir passer.

La nuit noire est fraiche et je frissonne en resserrant légèrement ma cape autour de mes épaules en un geste instinctif. Le ciel est pour une fois clair et la lune fait briller d'un étrange éclat le lac si sombre...

Le lac... il m'attire intensément et je ne puis plus en décrocher mon regard...

A pas lents, je m'en approche et sans hésitation, j'entre dans l'eau glacée alors que mes lèvres répètent inlassablement :  
« Je t'aime Harry... Pardonne-moi du mal que je te fais mais je t'aime... Tu fus toute ma vie... »

Doucement je m'enfonce dans le lac et la vie s'échappe insensiblement de moi tandis que je sens enfin la sérénité me gagner à nouveau...

J'aurai vécu pour l'Amour et je serai morte pour elle...

Je t'aime Harry... Eternellement...

**FIN**

Review please...


End file.
